morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomasin Khaliqe
Thomasin Aestina is a character from Septimo. Thomasin was found marooned in the middle of the Ocean half-dead, and surely would have died if not for the intervention of the Septimo Crew. Thomasin is diplomatic, kind and generally very polite to all those who approach her, no matter how they treat her in return. She rarely ever gets angry, and much prefers solving conflict through peaceful means rather than fighting. Personality Thomasin is calm, cool and collected, and rarely gets emotional about anything. She can be fiery when the situation calls for it, and that situation is usually arguing with her father. Thomasin is friendly and approachable by nature, and using this managed to rise fast in the military due to her determination and intelligence. She hopes she can now put these skills to good use elsewhere. When you first meet them Thomasin is very welcoming, always greeting new people with a smile and a bow, with trained military etiquette. It is hard to get information about herself from her, but she is more than happy to listen to the stories of others. To others they like/dislike Thomasin is more light-hearted among her friends, enjoying friendly banter, and always supporting them no matter what they have done. Thomasin is an extremely loyal friend, and she does not give up on the people she cares about easily. To those she dislikes, Thomasin can come across as cold, but still very courteous. She will sometimes unleash the full extent of her sarcasm in their direction if truly angry, but would never stoop to the level of petty fights or insults. Beliefs Thomasin, like most of the Maori in Tovalon worships the God Ventura, but time has weakened her faith and she is no longer sure that she believes in such things as absent Gods. However, she made sure to always appear to have strong faith in front of her fellow soldiers, and kept such doubts to herself. Hobbies Thomasin is an avid reader, and likes to learn new spells and enchantments in her spar time. The war has not left much time for her education, but Thomasin knows that the strongest of people can learn even in the heat of battle. 'Likes/Dislikes' While she would never admit this to anyone, Thomasin likes flowers, and she also loves sweet things. She also likes puzzles and riddles, things that make her think and challenge her intellect. Thomasin dislikes rude and abrasive people, and those who go out of their way to hurt and manipulate others. She also dislikes extremists, for it anti-magic extremists that have caused so many problems in her home country. 'Vulnerability/Fears' Thomasin fears that her experiences in war and with the military have caused her to lose her compassion and kindness, and she sometimes wonders if she has become one of the very monsters that she thought she was fighting against. As such, being away from the war has come as something of a relief. 'Pain threshold' Thomasin, being a member of her Kingdoms Infiltration Unit, underwent training to resist and fight against different forms of torture. Though she knows that they did not push their soldiers to the extreme, and such is not truly sure what her pain threshold is. 'Secrets' Thomasin deeply dislikes talking about her family. She is always frightened that talking about her siblings and their location will put them in danger, and as such, tends to deflect any questions specifically targeted at her. Appearance Physique Thomasin is a Forest Elf. Thomasin is slender, built like a dancer or an acrobat, which was preferred in her specific line of work. She is also known to be quite beautiful, but that seems to be normal for the Elves of Tovalon, which are known and praised for their beauty and grace. Thomasin has dark brown hair, almost black, that falls down almost to her waist when not tied up, which it usually is. Her eyes are amethyst, but they appear almost pupiless, which can sometimes appear a little haunting and unnerving. Thomasin now has heavily pierced ears, thanks to one Jacob Jenkinson. She also has tattoos of two doves on her chest, a tribute to her long lost love. Attire Thomasin usually wears dark clothes, fitted around her bust and waist, to highlight her figure, as seduction was one of the many tools she used to get information. She does not carry any weapons on her person, but has a small satchel at her side that is filled with various ruins and slips of paper in languages that only she seems able to read. Medical History Thomasin is in perfect health, as far as she is aware, and has had no reason to think that something is wrong. She had sustained a few injuries since joining the Septimo, but they have all healed perfectly well and there is no cause for concern. Combat Thomasin, like most members of the military, went through basic hand to hand combat training. However she is no expert, and excels at avoiding fights rather than getting into them. Still she knows enough to be able to defend herself against common thugs. Thomasin is not strong however, and could easily be beaten in a fight by a skilled enough opponent. Thomasin is trained as an Assassin, preferring to use small blades, poison, and wit in her combat. She is a Rogue, not a Warrior, and uses multiple small attacks rather than one huge attack. Magic Shadow Manipulation ' Thomasin is a practitioner of the Elven brand of shadow magic, which involves attaching willing spirits to shadows in order for them to serve her. Thomasin can mould her shadows into any shape of size, and they can blend and connect to other shadows in order to gain information. She can also mould them into weapons, but she does not like doing this. Still the Shadows and Thomasin have a bond, and they will rise to her defence even if she does not ask them to. 'Other Skills Knowledge/Education Thomasin is able to read and write well enough, schooled by her mother who was a teacher in her home village. She was also forced to take multiple intelligence tests during her time at the Royal Academy, and proved herself to be sharp and very intelligent. 'Languages' Apart from the common tongue Thomasin knows a little bit of Elfish, however her knowledge of the language is limited at best, only being able to read certain words and she does not know how to write it out. Thomasin is well enough read that she is able to recognise most languages on sight, even if she cannot read them. Other Thomasin is an extremely skilled diplomat and negotiator, often fulfilling that role when she worked for the shadow sect of the Tovalon Military. She is also an expert at information gathering, sneaking and planning, and tends to fight more with wit rather than brute strength. Thomasin also has basic knowledge of first aid, but she is definitely not an expert. She also has advanced knowledge of chemicals and poisons. Thomasin is rather handy, making her own hidden blades and craft projects. 'Roleplay Setting' Thomasin is a character from the Septimo. 'Job/Position' 'Living area' Thomasin has a bunk in the barracks, her area is always neat and tidy. 'Inventory' Thomasin owns a gun, which she got as a gift, a series of crafting tools in a small satchel and some small throwing knives. Biography Background Thomasin grew up in a small village on the outskirts of Tovalon with her mother and siblings. Her father was a military man and therefore was rarely home. While her mother assured Thomasin that their father did love them, Thomasin was never so sure. When Thomasin was 14 the rebellion began in earnest and her town was one of the first hit by the rebels. Thomasin and her siblings only survived because of the quick thinking of their mother, who shielded them with her magic long enough for the military to arrive. However their mother later died from the wounds she sustained. Angry, heartbroken and bitter Thomasin enlisted in the Royal Academy, vowing to become a solider while her siblings went to live with their maternal aunt in a neighbouring kingdom away from the conflict. Thomasin's father tried to force his eldest to go with them, but she refused, and quickly proved to be a talented infiltrator and tactician. Aeson, seeing the Shadow Sector as an unhonest and cowardly branch of the military did not approve of Thomasin's choice, but she defied his wishes once more and joined anyway. This caused the strained relationship between them to become even more tense, and they did not speak for many years. Within the next four years Thomasin rose through the ranks of her sect. Gaining a reputation for being able to get into places that nobody else could and find out information that even some of the higher ups did not know. She was eventually promoted to the rank of Second Lieutenant and proved herself to be an efficient leader despite her youth. Thomasin quickly came to terms with the reality of war, knowing death and assassination to be the norm for quick plans, and hardening her heart to the cries of the affected. During the war Thomasin, at this point aged twenty, was assigned to investigate an enemy cell, and while she was undercover met a young Caoul inventor called Alistair. Alistair was smart, fierce and cheerful, and when he caught Thomasin’s magic with one of his machines did not turn her in, finding her beautiful, intelligent and interesting. Thomasin in turn was attracted to his determination and cheerfulness. The two, despite everything, eventually fell in love and would sneak away to see each other whenever they could. Thomasin’s relationship with Alistair greatly changed her opinion on Caoul, no longer being able to see them solely as enemies. She began to lose her faith in the war effort. Eventually, because of a slip up, the two were caught together. Alistair was executed as a traitor and only Thomasin’s father’s status saved her from the same fate. She was demoted to another cell and placed on strict surveillance. Thomasin became resentful of the Maori Monarchy, and began to seek out opportunities for peace, further infuriating her father and bosses. Thomasin was with her new cell for a few months, and on what should have been a routine mission her commanding officer refused to listen to her warning, not all that pleased receiving orders from a female, and her cell was captured by rebels and loaded onto a ship to be ferried to their trial and execution. Her friends dead, or dying, and the rest of her cell having completely lost hope, Thomasin promised herself she would not die at rebel hands. Seducing and incapacitating a guard Thomasin managed to escape, but was set adrift on the open ocean, injured and alone until she was rescued by Sapphire and made a guard. Home Town Not compulsory, place N/A if you do not wish to fill. A bit about the area/areas they grew up in. Hometown heading can be changed to "Notable locations" if there is more than one area you wish to mention. 'First Appearance' Nice to have this however it is not compulsory. :) Excerpt Storyline Thomasin joined the ship after being rescued from the ocean by Sapphire, and quickly became curious about the Whale ship and the reactions between Maori and Caoul. She was not used to seeing so many different types of people getting along in such a setting, and desperately wanted to learn more so that she might learn from such things and improve the situation in her homeland. During the Vittoria raid, Thomasin apparently proved herself to Matthew, and was made into a rank C tactician. Since then she had worked around the ship, usually being lectured for her nosey and inquisitive nature, and the fact that her kind heart can sometimes get the better of her. Thoma might have not know them all long, but she has started to consider them something of her family. Relations 'Parents' Mother: Velatha Aestina - Velatha was a gentle soul, kind hearted and caring, and known to use her magic in order to heal others in her village. When Thomasin was still a child, their village was raided, and her mother was killed by Caoul forces. Thomasin looks very much like her mother, with the same pretty features and the same haunting eyes. Father: Aeson Aestina - Aeson is a high-ranking member of the Tovalon Military, and does not completely approve of his daughters decision to enter a sect of the army with such a shady reputation. Thomasin and her fathers relationship is strained, with he not approving of her choices or the way her magic is developing and she blaming him for not being around to save her mother during the raid. They have not spoken in years. 'Siblings' Taegen Aestina - Taegen is the oldest of Thomasin's siblings at 17 and after the death of their mother he, and his younger sister, went to live with their maternal aunt in a neighbouring kingdom. Thomasin misses her brother, and writes to him, though she is careful to keep them out of the conflict and is conflicted by the idea that her brother seems to be following in her footsteps. Thomasin recently learned that Aeson took his son back to Tovalon. Celaena Aestina - Celaena is the youngest of the siblings at 13, and is already proving herself an adept hand at healing magic. Celaena misses her mother and sister greatly, and is one of the only members of the family to actively miss their father. Thomasin sometimes sends gifts of rare seeds so that Celaena can grow her own flowers. Celaena, running away from an arranged marriage, took refuge at Lyricus Travellers Camp, where she was taken in by the people there. Pets Kali - Kali is a mechanical owl made by Jacob Jenkinson-Descartes. It contains one of her shadow spirits and is known to be playful and loud. Friends Mirella Venus Marnix Maybel Thaclal Alek Imra 'Meta-information' Hi! I'm Amaritude, also known as Ama. I came into the room and really fell in love with the setting and the people, and I hope to stay here for a long time. Thomasin is a character inspired by a few of my old OCs, and I have grown to love her, even if she is a bit of a soft heart. Hope to talk to you soon! Approval given A small section ONLY FOR THE ROOM OWNER to verify the profile above follows the Morpheus lore.